spaceengineersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Juper0/the future of SE
Here are some things I am hoping to see int he future. I know this is not a place that the devs look for suggestions. I am just letting my imagination out. Maybe some of this is in the works. maybe some will never come to be. I'm just hoping. if I were a game dev, this is what I would add... eventually. more to come i am sure. I am not including weapons or wiring in this cause that will lead to hundreds of ideas. but this is a good beginning. what are you all looking forward to in the game? is there anything you hope NOT to see? Items *pistons / hydraulics -- we got rotors to give a circular motion, and with work can give a back and forth motion, but that is a LOT of work. nothing remotely practical for survival mode. I am thinking of a single component, maybe a large and small variant for both large and small ships. *barrings -- something that will not take a lot of damage from blocks sliding along it. they could be used for keeping shafts stable. *grappler -- a simple open/close mechanism to gab things then let them go. *cable -- this might be supper tricky, or it might be easy for the devs to make, but something that can be spooled up, used to tether, maybe even a mechanism to launch it with a harpoon, but that is just getting crazy! This and pistons could allow for elevators. *camera -- these could really come in handy with the full display cockpit. you can set a bunch of cameras throughout the ship/station or on other ships and see things from the camera on the display. *interior lights for small ships -- why is this not in the game? *early warning system -- yes, radar, but not necessarily a screen with blips. just something that lets me know an astroid is coming at me, or that a new player ship is within 1km of me. it could be some text for all i care. *hinge -- non-functional swivel point. *Springs -- something that "reflect" most of the force back into an object that hits it. this would be super useful with s for suspention systems and for the front of boarding ship for a ramming speed connection. *Motor cycle style cockpit -- it would look cool! and be cheeper than the full enclosed. *Cables -- cables are used to connect two ships, especially ones connected by s, so that one cockpit cn function both. Features *weapon groups -- be able to set the weapons on the ship to different groups, then each can be assigned its own hot key. in this way you could have 12 missile launchers, but be able to fire only 6 of them without having to go into the menus. * / manual control -- be able to set the rotor to spin when the left mouse is clicked (and counter spin with right click). rate of turn could be adjusted by center clicking and dragging the mouse... or something. something could go for pistons/hydraulics. also with lights you could make it so that left click turns it on then off, or right click will hold it on while depressed, allowing Morse Code. *Strobe lights -- have a strobe feature for all the lights. something simple: duration on: x; duration off: y; repeat. maybe get fancy with it and have it change colors, but that is also getting crazy. *auto pilot -- this could be pulled up in the terminal ("K''") as a separate tab from inventory and the like, but only while in a cockpit (no other terminal will work). programming would not be too hard (maybe have an "''advanced" button). be something like "go to beacon A" or "go to coordinates x,y,z" or "make heading H by G" and a speed settings, like 50% thrust, 66% power use, or m/s, and the to coordinates and simple heading could also have a time feature, maybe even have a delay feature. Being able to set to a beacon will allow following of other ships. This could even turn into auto landing and so on. again, crazy! *Navigation -- I tried to go after a ship in survival, but not knowing its heading or speed makes it vary hard to intercept. I think navigation for self is something that will be added, but I hope that being able to know the heading, distance (can be obtained with beacon) and speed of other ships is very good info. helps a lot with battle plans and the like. *remote control -- with the use of antennas and a cockpit. Would be really nice for more mining. *adjustable output. -- would be able to be "toned down" by the player (this would work with grouping thrusters), and blocks would have adjustable "density" so the player cold get exactly the right weight. Category:Blog posts